Which One: The remake
by Otaku-rainbow
Summary: When Sephiroth kidnaps Cloud so he could become his concubine, will cloud give in or will he stick with his true love? note: this is the same as my oneshot, but I have fixed it and i'm making it into a story, will have different ending!


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII, OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO SAID GAME!!!!!!!!

_Flashbacks are in italicized. _

**Dreams are bolded. **

(Clouds POV)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to find a dark and cold cellar, I didn't know how I got here. All I could remember was fighting Sephiroth and then losing a battle to his darkness. My head throbbed with pain, and I could barley breath. My hands were chained to the wall, and the sound of dripping water was heard.

I felt like I had been tossed trough a blender, TWICE! I wanted to die or at least see the face of my true love. But I knew I probably wouldn't get out of here.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps across the pebbled floor. I glanced to see if Barret was there, to rescue my sorry ass. It wasn't him, of course, the footsteps belonged to my arch foe, Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth? Why didn't you just kill me? What could you want with me?" I asked these questions in hope of an answer. As well as trying to free myself from the old shackles keeping me back.

"I just recently noticed how pathetic you are," he smiled lightly. " and how beautiful you look when you get horribly angry and helpless." He chuckled and edged forward.

"You touch me and I will kill you," I knew what he wanted and wasn't planing on giving him his pleasures. I had to do something, even stall as long as I could till someone did come get me.

He looked up at me with seductive eyes and inched his way up to my face. He was about a foot away, I could smell his breath. I tried to get my foot loose to kick him, but both of them were tied down as well.

"You will bow down to me, I will make sure of it, and become my concubine," he said with some seduction to his voice. I closed my eyes, hoping to escape his look of lustful greed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cloud, look out," Aeris yelled as she turned to look at me, she had sorrow and pain in her eyes. As a Firaga lashed at me and hit me losing more of my life points. _

"_You will bow down to me," Sephiroth yelled with amusement in his eyes, he already had me, one more blow and I was done for._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to feeling Sephiroth line the outline of my face with his tongue. I jumped but he had my face in his hand, plus the added factor I was too week to move with the strength I had.

"My new love, my slave, you will know my power, and you will know to bow down before me on your knees." He took the chains off my arms and legs. He took my hands in his. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He took my shirt off slowly. I winced a couple times, so he went about it more gentler. He reached for my pants, I cried for him to stop but he only muffled it with his mouth.

I fought some more, trying to buy more time. Pleading with whatever god their was to help me somehow.

A moment later I realized he had laid me down on the ground as he began his kisses, starting with my neck. I closed my eyes again hoping to see my real loves face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cloud, knock it off," Tifa screamed back as I flicked water at her by the ocean. We had been at the beach, taking a day off, to relax and get our health back up. Tifa had been currently sunbathing with Aeris and Yuffie. _

_I laughed along the other girls and soon Tifa joined in. After the laughter died out, many of my other companions were swimming, surfing, or like the scardy cats (Barret and Vincent) were playing board games up the beach on the grass. _

"_God, Cloud your happier than you were, what happened," Yuffie had asked me. I looked up to the sky not figuring out why but I just knew there was a reason somewhere, maybe cause I was by beautiful women. Or maybe that I was close by my true love. But I just answered by raising my shoulders indicating 'a no clue'. I leaned back and tried to sleep, for tomorrow might have some different plans for us. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes again, Sephiroth had probably probed my entire body with kisses by now. He had noticed that I was now paying attention. "Oh my beautiful your so delicate and precious." By then he had finally taken off my pants. He lowered himself down and started prowling my right nipple with his tongue, then moving on to sucking on it. If felt so good but I couldn't let him know that, I wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

After awhile of sucking, he must of thought I was a female or something, he started to bite around the area, drawing blood. He sucked on the blood like a leach, which made me even weaker, then he moved on to the other nipple doing his same routine he did with the first. I tried not to flinch to the pain, he may have had my body but he was not going to have my freedom. I closed my eyes and went back to my past.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I looked up from my nap, it was night time, and very dark. I looked over and everyone was asleep, except my true love. She was sitting elegantly on a hill top facing the other side. I walked up slowly and she noticed some one was behind her. She looked back really fast and realized it was just me in the darkness. _

"_Oh it's you cloud, gosh don't scare me." Her eyes contained some surprise but then in quickly changed to there normal selves, full of peace and love. She motioned for me to sit down. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I'm just really stressed out lately and I can't seem to sleep very well." She looked from me to the moon, it shown brightly in the air, casting a glow on the earth, and my love. Her face seemed to glow even more as she watched it in the sky, as if she was enjoying a conversation with a past love. She then glanced towards me, noticing that I was staring at her. I started to blush and hoped that she couldn't see. _

"_I'm sorry, but I just can't take my eyes of a very beautiful women." I knew it was pretty cheesy but that was all I could think of saying at the time. There was so much more, but I knew if I tried saying it, it would never come out right. _

_She understood my dilemma and just smiled. "I knew it, that's why you always act like that around me." She had figured out my plan. I just smiled, I couldn't do anything else with out already preplanning the horrible way it could end up. _

_She looked back at the sky, her brown hair sparkled. I leaned in and kissed her when she turned to look back at me. We were so in love that I couldn't help it. Our hands started to roam. I knew she felt the same back I laid her down to show her, gently and smoothly. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had opened my eyes again from the perfect night, unlike the almost-death one I was witnessing at the moment.

Sephiroth looked at me, he had taken off the undergarments. He was amused at my members size. He made a comment about how they must grow them big down in the sectors. He kept on a conversation he was apparently having with himself because I didn't bother to listen. I decided to occupy my time in figuring a way out of here.

I happen to see a piece of wire that was behind me but I could reach it. I could some how use it to poke at Sephiroth, he would jump and I could run away. Even though that plan would never work, it was worth a shot.

I moved to reach farther to latch my fingers around the wire, but at that moment Sephiroth had placed a kiss upon my lips, massaging them with his tongue. He was again holding my head so I couldn't get the stupid wire that held my freedom.

He than forced my mouth open to taste me. I wanted to bite his tongue, but every time he felt the pressure he squeezed my ass, and I couldn't take it. It was so pleasing, I almost gave in once or twice. I couldn't let him know I was slightly enjoying this. So I went back to my memories, hoping to get my mind away from the pleasure I was receiving.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I woke up before anyone else that morning, and proceeded to put my clothes on. I looked at my love who was currently asleep. She looked so peaceful, even after what we had done the night before or well early morning. _

_I had to wake her up so as to get dressed, I didn't want the others to find her as she was. Then ask awkward questions. She woke and realized my reason, then slipped on her clothes. _

_When she had stood I came up behind her and put her in a embracing hug. I nibbled on her neck as she seemed to enjoy it. _

"_My Clou...," was all she could say, she got into it. She turned around and placed her delicate lips on mine. I massaged her lower lip as she played with my upper. _

"_MY sweet, my beautiful, become my wife and fulfill me. Make my life happy." She looked up into my eyes, she shook her head, giving a positive yes and showed her own feeling of love by giving me another enjoying kiss._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had squeezed my ass again, I was caught up in my day dream of my love that I had moaned softly, he liked my reaction and kept on pushing on my pleasure button. I had realized what I had done, by then it was too late. I was already feeling up to anything with him. I was lost in pleasure, I was kissing back, losing to his power.

After awhile of kissing and squeezing my ass, he moved on. Kissing my chest and moving downward. Once he got to his destination, he started to suck on my member, moving it in his mouth slowly at first then going faster and faster.

It became a great feeling, soon I lost it and cumed in his mouth and it oozed onto the floor near my hind quarters. He enjoyed it while licking it off the ground. He got a mouthful and went to kiss me, sharing my liquid.

He soon finished his sharing and proceeded to flipping me over. He grabbed my hands and used them as a handle bar as he slowly entered my body.

It hurt with pleasure and felt so good. He pulled out, and repeated his step. Going faster and faster, I began to get lost in the pulsations. I began to breath more heavily.

"I'm going to cum soon." he said in a gasped breath.

It was then that I relized what I was doing. I Couldn't do this. I was in love with someone else. I LOVE AERIS, I was repeating it in my mind, over and over again. "I LOVE AERIS!" I said it out loud.

We both gave as he cumed inside me, our breathing slowed down. He pulled out of me, as more cum fell onto floor.

"YOUR MINE," he yelled. He pulled my body up to where my back was leaning against his chest. "You will forever be mine, you are my concubine. AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY!" he kissed my neck.

I closed my eyes, I didn't know if I wanted him to leave me or hold me longer. I loved Aeris, and Sephiroth just raped me, but I somehow enjoyed it. I must be losing my mind now. I felt a sharp pain as Sephiroth's teeth dug into my neck. He left his mark.

He laid me down, still naked on cold hard floor. I was cold and still taken by the pleasure I just had. I soon passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 1, it was originally a oneshot but then I went and actually did the grammer changes (yes I originally posted it with lot-o-mistakes) I fixed it and decided to make it longer, and into chapters. If you decided, by some weird means, you can go read the oneshot. Its way, way, way, bad writing, but it has a totally different ending. You can even compare if you want. Please tell me if I made mistakes on this one. I tried my hardest to check but I know I made at least one mistake. It does happen.

Well I hoped you liked chapter 1, and please RATE & REVIEW!!!!, it will be much appreciated!!!!!!!!!,

Loves from-

OTAKU-RAINBOW


End file.
